


No Artifact Required (Just A Bite).

by ThisIsNotTheSuccubusBo



Category: Bitten (TV), Lost Girl, Warehouse 13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotTheSuccubusBo/pseuds/ThisIsNotTheSuccubusBo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dyson sends Tamsin, Bo, and Kenzi to go to Bear Valley, knowing that as a werewolf he should stay away in case the wolves they hear are down in New York's Bear Valley are werewolves, making it another pack's territory.<br/>The agents of the warehouse go to Bear Valley, New York to see why there are so many wolves around, Artie suspecting it to be the Pied Piper's Pipe, though can't explain why only wolves are being attracted.</p><p>Okay, no relationships listed will be doing much more than kissing for now. Don't hate on me. I have my reasons. Some may come later.</p><p>Lost Girl (during season 3 after Bo's dawning.)<br/>Warehouse 13 (after H.G. saves both Myka and Claudia, before Artie trusts her.)<br/>Bitten (After season 1 before season 2, Elena hasn't found Philip's head, and it isn't on the bed even. Yet.)</p><p>By the way I am horrible at writing anything in general.. Practically practice I guess. Hoping it gets better as I go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. StoneHaven recieves visitors.

Bo and Kenzi sit at a booth of the diner in Bear Valley, Bo watching Kenzi eat the enormous amount of food she ordered, claiming that without breakfast and lunch she had to compensate with dinner. Tamsin went to the police station to ask about the wolves, not being very hungry after her 'large lunch'. 

"BoBo, are you sure you aren't going to eat more than that burger?" Kenzi points at the plate in front of Bo that used to hold a large burger. "Because I can spare some fries or something."

"I'm sure Kenz. You just keep eating.." Bo rolls her eyes and turns to look out the window of the diner. "Let me know when you're ready. Looks like Tamsin has Sheriff Morgan."

"I'm working on it!" Kenzi growls before moving to eat faster.

"Are you ready to pay?" The waitress asks as she walks over to the table. "Or would you eat her wait for your friend to finish?"

Bo almost uses her seduction on the waitress, though decides the best way is to wait for Tamsin to pay and sit across from her, not wanting to draw more attention to the trio than necessary, though Kenzi was doing that just by the quantity of food she was eating. Tamsin has to push through a small crowd to across from them, a disgusted look on her face as she looked at the plates stacked in front of Kenzi.

"Are you done?" She asks when Kenzi finishes the food on her plate.

"I just wanted a burger. Then I saw the menu. All that good food, with a little Russian here to eat." Kenzi goes to wipe her mouth off with the back of her hand but Bo grabs her hand and pressed a napkin to her little friend's face.

"You're an animal, Kenz. Not in the literal sense, but still." Bo rolls her eyes before looking at Tamsin. "What did you get from the sheriff?"

"I told her I was investigating weird wolf sightings, deaths, and patterns and she gladly told me about a family that lives on a private property, and told me where I could find them. Some of them moved away, and haven't been here for about a year, never visiting. Now they are all up at what they call Stonehaven. The sheriff called and told them a detective was coming up, with two Private Investigator friends who are investigating wolf deaths, appearances, and other things." Tamsin slides out of the booth and pulls out her wallet quickly. "I might as well pay, because I doubt either of you will."

Bo slides out of the booth after Kenzi stands and rolls her eyes, following as Tamsin starts walking out of the diner after setting money on the table.

Tamsin leads the way to her car, slowing down when she hears Bo speeding up to catch up to her. "I thought you might be a little bit hungry, so I got you a coffee and a burger. Save the burger for later if you want." She shrugs and holds the bag holding the burger out to Tamsin, then the to-go cup of coffee, Tamsin taking both gratefully.

* * *

Elena opened the door even before Tamsin knocked, a fake smile on her face as she greeted them all by shaking their hands. Tamsin glares at her hand, and raises an eyebrow at her before smirking. She rolls her eyes as Elena moves to the side to let them in, jumping when she hears Kenzi yelling.

"Holy shitballs!" Kenzi yells. "What the hell happened here?"

"Kenzi, we already know what happened." Bo whispers too quietly for Elena to hear without her enhanced hearing, and she wasn't prepared, so she could barely catch the words Kenzi and know.

"So, Detective Tamsin here is our friend, not here on official police business as we live in Toronto and have no jurisdiction here." Bo motions to Tamsin who is still glaring at Elena. "I am Bo, and this is Kenzi. She is like my sidekick, because.. I do all the ass-kicking while she cowers in the car. Except when she ate that foot soup, and I thought she got shot by that biker gang member."

"Hello, Bo, Tamsin, and Kenzi. It's nice to meet you all." A man's voice says, and the trio all look behind Elena to see an older man standing there with a smile on his face. "What brings you to investigate Stonehaven?"

"I made a new friend two days ago.. Philip McAdams." Bo shrugs. "He told me all of Elena's little secrets. Well... At least one of them."

Elena widens her eyes and snarls at Bo, who just laughs slightly. When Elena lunges at Bo, Jeremy grabs her arm, as he sees Bo reach toward Kenzi who hands her a sword.

"Nice puppy. Calm down. The human didn't do it voluntarily." Tamsin rolls her eyes as nobody catches her calling Elena puppy, and looks at Bo. "Bo is a.. talented seductress." Tamsin smiles when Bo laughs and mumbles something that is unintelligible to all but Kenzi, who also laughs.

"Why did you call him a human? You are humans." Clayton's deep voice cut in, making Bo and Kenzi stop laughing.

"I'm human!" Kenzi says, almost too enthusiastically.

"You've solved the mystery, 'O, deep voiced one' how can we ever repay you?" Tamsin jokes, and laughs when Bo speaks up.

"Explain this, deep voiced boy.. Clayton." Bo remembers his name from the pictures Tamsin showed them, before she sighs and looks at Tamsin. "How the hell is Tamsin so old and Isn't just bones or dust?"

"Oh, good question Succulette." Tamsin mumbles, and smiles as the wolves all look at each other, wondering what is going on.

"How old is she?" Jeremy asks, before Clayton can reply in a snarky manner.

"Let's just say I'm probably older than everyone in this room.. put together." Tamsin adds the last two words with a mumble before she looks at Jeremy, who raises an eyebrow. "I'm not exactly human. About as human as you are.. I'm a Valkyrie, you know.. I take souls to Valhalla. Bo here is a Baby in my book." She shrugs and looks at Bo, who sticks her tongue out.

"I am most certainly not a baby. Even though you are older.. By a lot." Bo catches Tamsin's fist, and raises an eyebrow. "You sure you want to do that TamTam?" Bo presses her lips to Tamsin's making Elena step forward to stop them before seeing the blue stream of chi flowing from the Valkyrie to the other mysterious person, stopping in her tracks when she does.

"Succubus, don't start with me." Tamsin folds her arms, making Bo laugh slightly. "Oh,  yeah.. Bo is a Succubus. Feeds off sexual chi, seduces people by touch, and sees auras of sexual arousal. Well, it's more like mood I guess, but I wouldn't know." Tamsin explains quickly, turning her head to look at the family. 

"A Succubus and Valkyrie, mythical. How can be trust that wasn't special effects?" Clayton asks, making Bo roll her eyes.

"She could always suck chi out of one of you. Or all of you." Kenzi says, moving out of the way of Bo's hand slapping at her, a pout on her face. 

"I don't want to feed on the wolves." She says, pouting, after a few minutes of silence.

"Fine. We won't believe you. Wait.." Elena realizes what Bo said and runs at her, tackling her before she can use the sword. "That is what Philip told you isn't it?" She snarls, before Bo reaches up and strokes her face with one hand, calming her down with a few pulses of her orange energy. Bo then sucks some chi from her before Tamsin pulls her off.

"Okay.. We believe that she is a Succubus." Jeremy says as he looks at Elena, who looks like a schoolgirl staring at her crush. "How about you Valkyrie?"

"You don't want her to show you her power." Bo says, shaking her head. "She used it on our friend and he's a fearless wolf as well. Let's just say I could sneak up on him and hit him with a large book."

"Plus it makes me lose some hair, and I'd rather not right now." Tamsin rolls her eyes.

Bo reaches into her pocket as soon as her phone starts to ring, answering it quickly. "Hi, Dyson. Yes.. We told them what we are. We had to. The woman nearly killed me when she learned we knew what they are. Dyson, I'll tell her. Bye." She rolls her eyes and puts her phone away. Just as she's about to say something, there's a knock on the door and someone yells something about the secret service.

Bo answers, with a small smile at the man standing there. "Hello, what can I do for you?" She asks, and laughs when the man can't talk, just stares at her.


	2. The Artifact?

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Bo asks after opening the door. Pete stands there, just staring at her, and making a complete fool out of the four. She laughs when Pete actually tries to talk, but can't.

"Terribly sorry. We are here to ask if you have noticed anything unusual, smelt anything unusual.." Helena steps in, a smile on her face.

The succubus scrunches her face up before raising an eyebrow. "I heard it was considered to be rude to not introduce yourself before being rude."

"Introductions. I am Agent Bering of the Secret Service, they.." She gestures to the other three. "Are agents under me. In other words. I'm Myka Bering, she's Claudia Donovan, this is Helena Wells or H.G., and Pete Lattimer is the guy that looks like a lovesick puppy." Bo actually grins when she looks at Pete, then turns her head to look at Myka.

"I am Bo, Kenzi is black-haired girl behind me, Tamsin is the blonde." She points at Tamsin, who watches Myka for a few seconds.

"Why would wolf attacks be investigated by the Secret Service? Doesn't the President's guard have better things to do?" When she finishes, Bo elbows her as Elena invites the agents in, sharing a silent agreement with the Fae about their secrets staying secrets.

"Have you smelled fudge lately, when there is no fudge around?" H.G. asks, and Bo covers Kenzi's mouth to stop her from asking a ridiculous question.

"Strange question.." She still mumbles behind Bo's hand, and Bo just rolls her eyes. "BoBo, will you move your hand?"

"Kenz, will you not say anything that will embarrass Tamsin and me?" She asks, looking down at her friend as she nods. When her hand is moved, she sees Claudia watching them and raises an eyebrow.

"So.. Should we leave TamTam?" Kenzi asks Tamsin, who glares at her before sighing.

"Dyson would be angry if we leave before we can talk to them more, figure out everything. We may have to stay here for a while, until he feels we can leave." Tamsin says, in a quiet voice.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Danvers." Myka says, before she turns and leads H.G. and Claudia away, while Pete just stares at Bo.

"Pete, right? Stop staring at BoBo and follow your friends." Kenzi says, poking him before pushing him toward his friends and rolling her eyes. "BoBo, you gotta turn down the charm."

"I can't, Kenz." Bo laughs, rolling her eyes as she watches the Agents leave. When the door closes behind them, she looks at the Danvers. "We will come back tomorrow, I think being questioned by the Secret Service and telling us about yourselves is a lot. We'll tell you more about us too." She winks before walking out of the house.

* * *

The two Fae and human go to the diner for dinner after leaving the Danvers, and don't notice Myka, Claudia, H.G and Pete walk in until Pete actually walks up to their table and scares Bo enough for her to stand quickly and glare at the man.

"Could you get creepier?" She asks as she sits, glaring up at him when she is down. "Do you need something Agent Lattimer?"

"Uh.." He goes quiet, so Bo just turns and returns to her conversation with Kenzi.

"Agent Bering, could you take Agent Lattimer away or something?" Tamsin actually yells, which makes Kenzi actually burst out laughing.

"You go, TamTam!" She yells hitting her hand on the table as she sips at a milkshake.

"She's being 'polite' Kenz, it's not really something we 'normal' people congratulate." Bo says, and Kenzi looks at her.

"I'm the only semi-normal person in this group, BoBo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I'm scatter-brained sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Warehouse 13 entrance next chapter. Well... Pete is here right? :D Leave comments if you want.. Sorry if this is horrible :/


End file.
